Dark Angels
by kawaiisushi5
Summary: When Mikiko Rikari's mother gets murdered by a rogue vampire, her life changes e is thrown into the middle of a ancient feud between the vampires and the hunters when she falls in love with the very thing that could kill her. Zero Kiryu. Can the hunter fall in love with the pureblood?
1. Chapter 1

_Blood..._

_The thing that connects us all. The thing that separates us. _

_The thing that gives us life. The thing that can cause our death. Two sides. Good and Bad._

_Like vampires._

Kaname sighed at the scene before him. Ash lay scattered all over the marble floor. Blood was splattered everywhere."She must have put up quite a fight..." Kaname said quietly.

The room was once more filled with silence.

_Vampires..._

A quiet sob broke the deathly quiet.

_They wear masks of beauty. Hide their fangs..._

Kaname glanced around, trying to locate the sound. The door to a small broom cupboard lay slightly agar.

_They whisper sweet words in your ear, before they snap your neck..._

Kaname walked over to the cupboard. Another sob.

_Dark angels...Heavenly beasts..._

He pulled the door open slowly.

_Eitherway...All that matters to them..._

A young girl, no more than 12 years old was curled up in a ball at the back of the closet. She stared at Kaname with terrified, frenzied eyes. Her face was covered in blood.

"Hello." Kaname greeted softly."Are you alright?"

_The only thing that they need...That they kill for..._

The girl shook her head."Mother...Mother..." She whispered."He killed...he...killed...Mother!"

She stared at Kaname."Why?" She whispered. Kaname sighed."Because we vampires are not all good. Some of us are bad. Some of us hurt others." He said gently."If you would like to come with me, I can explain properly." He held out his hand. The girl took it hesitantly.

"My name is Kuran Kaname." He said."And what is your name?"

_Is blood. _

"My names Rikari Mikiko." Mikiko said. She followed Kaname to the door. She didn't look back. Her mother wasn't there anymore. All that was left was ash and blood.

She stepped outside her home with Kaname. Mikiko gazed up at the night sky."Goodbye mother." She whispered."I hope your alright now."

A car drove up to the house. Ichijo stepped out. He looked at the girl, her face stained with tears and blood.

"Rikari-sama?" He asked. Kaname sighed."She is...gone." He answered sadly. Mikiko hung her head.

"Gone." She murmured."All thats left is...is..."

_Blood._

**A/N: This is my first try at Vampire Knight Fanfiction! Please review! Please? Please? PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

_I never understood why I was the exception to Zero's hatred. _

_I had been living with Yuuki and Kaien Cross for almost six years when he arrived covered in blood. _

_Kaien had told Yuuki and I, that his family had been killed by a bad vampire. Just like my mother. _

_He had good reason to hate me. I was a pureblood. The vampire of vampires. The very reason that his parents were dead. But...He never showed any ill feelings towards me. He treated Kaname-sama with disgust and loathing because of what he was. I was the exception. _

_Even now, I don't understand_

**Night 1**

**Our Secrets.**

Mikiko woke up with a jolt. She had not had that dream for a long time.

She sighed. She didn't like thinking about what happened ten years ago,on that night.

Mikiko glanced at the clock. Three hours till the rest of the Night Class woke up. Three hours till twilight.

She could hear the Day Class students outside.

Mikiko smiled. They were so oblivious. So naive. They thought that the Night Class was just a elite group of students, who all just happened to be rich, intelligent and beautiful.

If only they knew the truth. That the Night Class were all monsters. Things to be feared. Things that survived on pain and suffering.

Vampires.

- Part 1-

The gates started to creak open loudly. The Day Class girls started screaming with excitement. Mikiko sighed. Why must they do this everyday? She glanced around at her fellow students. Most of them looked bored. Except Hanabusha. He was smiling like a idiot. The fool.

Kaname and Ichijo arrived just as the gates were fully opened. The Day Class went wild.

"_Hellloooo!_" Aidou sang."Don't you girls look cute today!"

The girls almost died. They ran at the Night Class screaming.

"HEY! STOP! YOUR NOT ALLOWED PAST HERE! ITS PAST CURFEW!" Yuuki shouted.

Mikiko sighed. These girls...

"WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT UP?!" Zero shouted. He glared at the girls murderously. The Day Class shrank back."Your so mean Kiryu!" One of them said.

"Yeah! We just wanted to see them!" Another shouted.

They stalked to their dorms.

"Thank you." Kaname said to Yuuki."Miss Disciplinary Committee."

Yuuki blushed and bowed."It was nothing! Zero was the one who made them go away!" She said nervously. Kaname smiled."Well, thank you Mr Disciplinary Committee. Goodbye Yuuki. Kiryu."

The Night Class walked on to class. Mikiko glanced back. Zero was glaring after the vampires. She turned away.

In his eyes she was one of them.


End file.
